prison_breakfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
The Rat
Det första flyktförsöker misslyckas, och med Lincolns avrättning bara några timmar bort mixtrar Michael med den elektriska stolen för att vinna mer tid. Bellick gör Tweener till sin tjallare och Michael bedjar till Sara att be hennes far, guvernören, att stoppa avrättningen. Dock har Vicepresident Reynolds andra planer för Lincoln... Handling Avsnittet tar vid där det förra slutade. Michael, Sucre, C-Note, Westmoreland och T-Bag sitter fortfarande fast i förrådslokalen. På andra sidan röret i taket befinner sig Lincoln uppe i sjukstugan och försöker slå hål på röret med en kvast. T-Bag rör sig sakta mot Michael med skruvmejseln, och påminner honom att han är inne på livstid, så det gör ingenting ifall han uträttar ännu ett mord. Sucre ber honom att sänka vapnet, men plötsligt hör de vakter på andra sidan dörren. De gömmer sig, och när en av vakterna, Mack, upptäcker röret på golvet går han iväg för att hämta en annan vakt. När han väl har stängd dörren väser Westmoreland till dem ”Vi måste sticka – Nu!”. En efter en börjar de hala sig ner för repet, och alla hinner precis ner innan vakterna återvänder. Uppe i sjukstugan kommer Sara in, och finner Lincoln sittandes vid gallret i golvet. Han förklarar att han kände för att spy, just som Patterson kommer in och säger att Lincoln måste bli fastkedjad i sängen. Sara säger till Lincoln att matförgiftning tyvärr inte kommer att skjuta upp hans avrättning. Medan Bellick är på väg mot vaktrummet skyndar Michael och de andra genom rören under jorden. De kommer fram till vaktrummet, och Michael, Sucre, T-Bag och C-Note klättrar upp, men de hör vakterna utanför och tvingar Westmoreland att stanna kvar där nere. De hinner precis dra för mattan innan Bellick träder in. Bellick klagar på deras långsamma arbete och säger att alla ska tillbaka till sina celler. Men när han lämnar byggnaden går någonting upp för honom. En fånge saknades. När han störtar in i vaktrummet igen står Westmoreland där med de andra. Då de är utom fara pustar fångarna ut, men inser snart att rymningen misslyckades. Nästa morgon står direktör Pope utanför Fox River och talar till pressen om Lincoln Burrows kommande avrättning, som närmar sig med stormsteg. LJ sitter i Nicks lägenhet och ser det hela på tv, samtidigt som han försöker kämpa tillbaka tårarna. I cellen berättar Michael för Sucre att det är sexton timmar kvar tills hans bror ska avrättas och att det nu bara finns en person som kan stoppa det. Så några minuter senare leds Michael upp till sjukstugan, där han ser Sara och Lincoln i rummet intill. Michael får ögonkontakt med Lincoln, och snart kommer Sara in i han s rum. Michael ber att få prata med sin bror, och Sara frågar vakten om det, men vakten säger att han måste vänta till det sista besöket innan avrättningen. Medan Sara förbereder insulinsprutan ber Michael henne att prata med hennes far, guvernören, och be honom rädda Lincoln från avrättning. Men Sara förklarar för honom att han aldrig skulle lyssna på henne. Veronica har berättat om sitt möte med Daniel Hale för Nick och de båda träffar en av arbetarna vid domstolen, Lyle, och ber honom att arrangera ett möte med Domare Kessler åt dem. Lyle är chockad över att höra deras misstankar om att Steadman fortfarande är vid liv och att de vill gräva upp hans grav. Nick, som är gammal vän med Lyle, ber honom fixa det och Lyle ger dem en kvart att tala med domaren den eftermiddagen. När Michael återvänder till cellavdelningen berättar Westmoreland för honom att han är ledsen att Lincoln ska avrättas. Han säger att han har sett ett par fångar under sin tid som fått smaka på elektriska stolen, och att en av dem satt där när stolen gick sönder. Den fången var tvungen att vänta tre veckor på att bli avrättad. Michael ler när han får höra detta. Fler idéer har dykt upp i hans huvud. Tweener, som blivit Bellicks tjallare, dyker upp och frågar vad som står på. De föser iväg honom innan Michael återvänder till sin cell och meddelar Sucre att han går in. Han stoppar en liten påse med tonfisk i fickan innan han klättrar in i rörsystemet bakom toaletten. Han lägger ut lite tonfisk på marken och snart dyker en råtta upp. Michael fångar den och börjar snabbt klättra genom rören. Tweener befinner sig på Bellicks kontor och äter hamburgare tillsammans med honom. När Tweener inte har något nytt på Scofield tar Bellick hamburgaren ifrån honom. Han hotar med att låta Tweener dela cell med någon av de värsta fångarna ifall han inte kommer åt Michael, och Tweener minns vad Michael och Westmoreland diskuterade tidigare: Någonting om att Lincoln kan få tre extra veckor att leva ifall någonting går fel med elektriska stolen. Bellick stormar ner till elektriska stolen där Geary och en elektriker håller på att göra några tester. Bellick befaller elektrikern att starta den, och när han gör det händer ingenting. Stolen är död. När Michael återvänder till cellen frågar Sucre ifall de fortfarande ska rymma genom sjukstugan. Michael förklarar att han måste gå igenom planerna igen innan han är säker, men nu är han inte så fokuserad på rymningen utan mer orolig för att Lincoln inte ska klara sig. Bellick och Geary befinner sig i sjukhusets källare där strömbrytaren till elektriska stolen finns. När Bellick öppnar proppskåpet hittar han ett grillat råttkadaver på insidan. Veronica och Nick står inför Domare Kessler och berättar om sina misstankar om att Lincoln Burrows har blivit insnärjd i en konspiration av förfalskat bevismaterial och osanna anklaganden. Åklagaren säger att Veronica inte har några bevis, men Nick erbjuder att visa övervakningsvideon där skottet som Lincoln avlossade bevisas ditlagt. Veronica berättar för domaren att hon såg specialagent Paul Kellerman skjuta hennes informatör till döds i ett försök att fortsätta mörkläggningen. Åklagaren säger att det inte finns några agenter inom Secret Services register vid namn Paul Kellerman eller Daniel Hale. Domare Kessler kommer fram till att Veronica och Nick inte har ett enda bevis som stödjer deras misstankar och säger att han behöver ett par timmar att tänka över det hela. Lincoln sitter tyst i sin cell och ber i väntan på den stundande avrättningen, samtidigt som Bellick och Geary frågar elektrikern om den döda råttan i proppskåpet. Elektrikern säger att det inte är första gången något sånt händer, eftersom råttor letar sig till varma ställen och kortsluter stolen ifall den kommer i kontakt med kablarna. Elektrikern förklarar att han måste fylla i papper om det här och att avrättningen måste skjutas upp men Bellick övertalar honom att se åt andra hållet. Senare dyker Bellick upp i Michaels cell och berättar att han är där för att ta honom till hans sista besök hos Lincoln. Lamporna i fängelset blinkar till då stolen testas igen och Michael inser att hans försök att fördröja det hela misslyckades. Han träffar Lincoln i ett besöksrum och vakterna lämnar dem ensamma. Michael är fast besluten att få honom bort därifrån, men Lincoln ber honom att acceptera att avrättningen kommer att ske. Han vill inte slösa bort mer tid i hopp om att någonting kommer att hända. Istället vill han dela minnen med sin bror. Veronica och Nick träffar LJ i Nicks lägenhet, där Veronica förklarar för honom att han inte kan följa med för att se sin far en sista gång eftersom poliser kommer att vänta på honom där. Lyle ringer till Nick och berättar att Domare Kessler har nekat deras begäran. Det knackar på dörren och Veronica gömmer LJ i sovrummet innan hon öppnar dörren. Där står Sara, som frågar ”Är du Lincoln Burrows advokat?”. Tillbaka på det sista besöket spelar Michael och Lincoln kort, då Veronica kommer in och omfamnar Lincoln. De har förlorat rättegången hos Domare Kessler, men Sara dök upp och erbjöd sig att prata med Guvernör Tancredi om det. Veronica förklarar att hon inte kunde ta med sig LJ, men hon låter Lincoln ringa upp honom på hennes mobil. LJ förklarar för sin far att han hade en dröm om att de båda var tillsammans, och när han vaknade upp insåg han att det här inte skulle vara slutet för dem. ”Vi kommer att ses igen, pappa” Säger han, och tårar strömmar från Lincolns ögon, samtidigt som han tar farväl av sin son. På Guvernör Tancredis kontor ger Sara honom all information som Veronica och Nick har samlat ihop, och guvernören säger till sin dotter att hon strider i ett redan förlorat slag. Sara ber honom att i alla fall läsa informationen, innan hon ger sig av. I besöksrummet inser Lincoln att världen kommer att minnas honom som en mördare och får ett raseriutbrott samtidigt som han skriker ”Jag gjorde det inte!”. Michael och Veronica försöker trösta honom, just som Direktör Pope och ett flertal vakter kommer in. Lincolns tid är ute. Vakterna marscherar med den kedjade Lincoln genom korridorerna, mot elektriska stolen. Mack dyker upp med en mobiltelefon och förklarar för Pope att det är guvernören som ringer. Pope pratar med honom en stund innan han berättar för Lincoln att guvernören nekade hans benådning. På guvernörens kontor träder Vicepresident Reynolds in och tackar guvernören för det han gjorde. ”Du har gjort ditt land en stor tjänst” Säger hon ”Det kommer inte att gå obemärkt förbi”. Vakterna stannar med Lincoln framför en dörr och Bellick förklarar för Michael och Veronica att de inte kan följa med längre. Den gråtande Veronica omfamnar Lincoln och viskar i hans öra att hon alltid älskade honom. Pope lossar på Michaels bojor och Michael slår armarna om sin bror. Medan Lincoln tänker tillbaka på sitt liv viskar han för sig själv ”Jag kom hit som en man – Så ge mig nu styrka att ta mig härifrån som en man också”. Dörrarna öppnas och Lincoln får syn på den elektriska stolen.